welcome_to_wenbightfandomcom-20200215-history
Wenbight
Welcome to the ! We do well here in Wenbight County. Located on the fork where Gavels Creek flows into the Kwipsy River, the village of Wenbight has grown into a large if somewhat scattered community. Despite the spread of our community, almost everyone knows each other, and those who do not generally know someone who knows the rest. We like to keep that village-family sense alive and well. Wenbight might be a little out of the way, but what we lack in economical pull we make up for in a practical and down-to-earth approach to daily life - tradition is very important to us all here in Wenbight. For those who wish to visit, or even better, who hope to one day call our sleepy county their home, there are only a few short rules: # Abide by what the eldership says - they’ve been here longer than any of us. # Leave any unfamiliar place exactly as you discovered it. '' # ''Follow the curfew - no one out past sundown. For anyone with questions or concerns, my doors are always open while the sunlight touches the road. I am easily bribed with sun-dried tea leaves and hot crumpets, and I always have a kettle on. For now, keep the salt on your sills, Signed, The Count 127th Year of the Hollert Dynasty Wenbight County A fertile valley steeped in magics both malevolent and benign, watched over closely by a count who never leaves his manor. Estates and Settlements Taggerty Estate Long-abandoned and overgrown, most of its fields now serve as grazing land for peasants. Ulster Estate Granted to House Ulster during the First Year of the Hollert Dynasty, it has been with the Ulsters for 127 years. Wenbight Village While technically the largest (and first) town in the county, Wenbight is not considered a municipality, as it is governed by the Count. Traditions and Holidays Day of Propition A holiday that occurs once a month. Every community works together to clean and restore their graveyard and to take precautionary measures to keep spirits at rest. Day of Surfeit A single day out of every week that peasants and serfs do not have to work. Established by Nerian Hollert in the first year of his reign in order to better the living conditions of peasantry. Generally, most landlords are encouraged to allow their peasants to feast on the night of Surfeit. Common Traits Give one of the following die traits to a random NPC, if the need should arise: Blank Stare Folk in this area aren't very expressive. '+1 Ob to Persuasion and Soothing Platitudes' against this character. Down to Earth C-O for Farming. Ear for Voices Folk in this region always have their ears pricked for good gossip.' Ob 3 Perception allows this person to perfectly hear that conversation in a crowded bar.'' '''Meticulous Neat and organized to the point of obsessiveness. '''All non-physical non-martial skills take the maximum time required.' '''Sense of Direction' Most folk here are extremely familiar with the land. C-O for Orienteering. Important articles The Curse of Ulster Hall Rumor has it that the Ulster bloodline has been cursed. A bounty has been posted by the current Lord of Ulster Hall: 400 Ryel for the head of the beast that haunts his estate... Villagers of Wenbight These are the common folk you're like to see pretty much any day o' the week... Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse